<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Nights by this_wayward_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983855">Summer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life'>this_wayward_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bucky pulls him down until their foreheads are resting together. Those long, thin artist's fingers are still moving inside him, but it's less of a priority than it was before. Steve's breath fans across Bucky's cheek, his eyelashes brushing Bucky's skin with every blink, and he's so gorgeous that Bucky almost has a hard time looking at him.</em>
</p><p>-- </p><p>Day 12 - Fingering</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had like a whole plan for today but I’m honestly so tired so here’s a shitty half-assed porn with feelings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve's body is a warm blanket across Bucky's back, his lips on Bucky's neck and his hands grazing reverent touches across Bucky's body. The apartment is warm, a balmy July night with a soft breeze floating in through the opened window, and it feels like an embrace, protecting them from the outside world. Steve slips an oil-slick finger into Bucky's hole, making him moan.</p><p>"You gotta be quiet," Steve whispers in his ear, and Bucky can't help but giggle.</p><p>"Yes, because that's so easy." Steve nips Bucky's neck, making him inhale sharply. "And it does <em>not</em> help when you do that."</p><p>Steve presses a kiss to the bite mark in apology and slides his finger a bit deeper into Bucky's hole, and Bucky presses his face to the pillow in an attempt to stop any noise. It's around midnight, and although their neighbours should be asleep, the walls of their apartment are really thin, and the smallest noise could wake them up and give Steve and Bucky away.</p><p>"You sure you couldn't wait until there was a bit of noise to give us some cover?" Bucky says, wiggling his hips to try and take Steve's finger deeper. "This isn't exactly a good idea, Stevie."</p><p>"This is purely selfless, Buck," Steve says innocently, curling his finger just right. Bucky has to bury his face in the pillow again. "I know it's hard on you, working down at the docks all day. Woulda done it earlier, but you came back so late from dancing..."</p><p>"You know I gotta keep up appearances," Bucky murmurs. Steve's fingers pause in their movements, but Bucky soon feels Steve's lips behind his ear and trailing down his jaw. He turns his head, melting when Steve presses their lips together. </p><p>"I know, honey," Steve says gently. His hair's sticking up every which way, a smear of charcoal on his nose, and Bucky's so in love with him it hurts. "But you know I can't stand your girls."</p><p>"They're not that bad," Bucky says weakly, sighing happily when Steve's pointer finger slides in beside the first. "Seriously, doll, if you came out with us some time, I think you'd have a good time. Especially if Dot came - you remember Dot?"</p><p>"The redhead?" Steve's voice is dry, but the gentle kisses he's pressing to Bucky's neck show Bucky his true feelings. "The one you won the stuffed toy for at Coney a few months ago?"</p><p>"Mhmm," Bucky hums, reaching back to hold Steve's free hand. "Her sweetheart's parents are Japs, an' her ma wouldn't want her seeing him. We help each other out."</p><p>"She help you out with other things, too?" Steve asks coolly. Bucky frowns, and shifts until he's on his back, Steve cradled between his legs. Steve's not looking at his face, instead focusing intently on his fingers between Bucky's thighs.</p><p>"Stevie, you know you're the only one for me," Bucky says softly. He reaches out to cup Steve's face and guide his gaze upwards, and Steve obeys, albeit reluctantly. "I'm not interested in Dot. Not like that. Hell, I'm not interested in dames at all."</p><p>"They could give you so much more," Steve says. He doesn't even sound sad, more like he's just stating a fact. "They could give you a family, a proper life. You wouldn't have to hide."</p><p>"They wouldn't be able to give me this," Bucky replies quietly. He nudges Steve with his knees until Steve leans down on his elbows, hovering above Bucky's body. He looks worried, upset. "Steve, they could never be you."</p><p>Bucky pulls him down until their foreheads are resting together. Those long, thin artist's fingers are still moving inside him, but it's less of a priority than it was before. Steve's breath fans across Bucky's cheek, his eyelashes brushing Bucky's skin with every blink, and he's so gorgeous that Bucky almost has a hard time looking at him.</p><p>"You're the only one for me too, Buck," Steve finally whispers. Bucky blinks back tears and presses his lips to Steve's, pouring in as much love and emotion as he can. He wants to crack Steve open and crawl inside, to always be near him, to make Steve realise how incredible he is, how perfect. Steve folds himself into Bucky's embrace, his free hand cupping Bucky's face. He crooks his fingers, and Bucky arches off the bed with a whimper.</p><p>"'M close," Bucky whispers. </p><p>Steve nods and kisses him again, sliding a third finger in and moving them all in tandem, rubbing against that sweet spot until Bucky's clutching at Steve's arms and shuddering through an orgasm. Steve's hard against his hip, but he just lies down on top of Bucky and wraps his arms around his waist.</p><p>"You want me to do you?" Bucky rasps.</p><p>"Nah," Steve mumbles, pressing his face to Bucky's chest. "Just wanna cuddle."</p><p>Bucky chuckles and wraps his arms around Steve's skinny shoulders, that uneven heartbeat tapping against his own. "Mmkay. I'll suck you tomorrow."</p><p>"Kay," Steve replies sleepily, kissing Bucky's chest. "Love you."</p><p>Bucky's lost count of the times Steve's said that to him, but he still feels himself grin dopily. "Yeah, Stevie. Love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>